


魔镜魔镜

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: ——“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是世界上最好看的人？”





	魔镜魔镜

（1）

Regina觉得她的镜子最近有点不对劲。

她疲倦地走回房间，将高跟鞋踹到一角，轻轻靠在沙发上，依旧维持着镇长的礼仪优雅。她的圆形镜子挂在墙上，里面本来关着一个人，但随着诅咒的生效，他被释放出来了。Sidney——那个把自己关到镜子里的傻X，因公事来过她家几次。Regina不由想象要是他知道他曾经被关在她家墙上的那面镜子里，表情该有多么精彩。当然咯，在这个小镇，没人会相信这些荒谬的话。

更别说是他们一向严肃的镇长严肃地告诉他们的。

Regina自嘲地弯起嘴角。

她脱下大衣，将白色衬衫的扣子解开，上身只穿了件黑色的胸衣准备去冲凉。她无意识地向她的镜子瞥了一眼，诧异地发现上面蒙上了一层白雾。还没等她多想，镜子里传来一个女人的声音，“大姐……你能别穿着件bra走来走去吗？”

Regina吓得急忙把白衬衣套上，她困惑地看着那面蒙上白雾的镜子。过了片刻，她小心地开口，“你是谁？”

镜子的白雾散去，里面映照出她自己的脸，没有半点响动。

Emma觉得她的镜子非常古怪。

她下班后瘫倒在沙发上，然后像平常那样去厨房泡了碗泡面。扒了几口泡面后准备起身去拿遥控器看新闻，却不小心碰倒了泡面。金发女人看着自己漂亮的职业裙被染上一大片油污不由咒骂一声，准备去洗手间洗洗。她路过挂在大厅上的镜子时，又折了回来。因为她看到她的镜子蒙上了一层白雾。

今天没起雾啊，她困惑地皱起眉。随手扯过餐桌上的抹布将镜子一擦，里面露出的景象让她大吃一惊。

镜子依旧是模模糊糊的，但隐隐映照出一个和她家明显不一样的地方。她模糊看到一个黑发女人靠在沙发上。

卧槽!她揉揉眼睛，走到洗手间洗了几把脸。不会是最近工作压力太大出现幻觉了吧？Emma把身上的礼服脱下，随手泡在清水里,换上了一条洗得泛白的牛仔裤，披好红夹克，走到客厅。自己是不是该休休假了？她那面镜子是在地摊买的，又不是白雪公主里的魔镜。她从不相信那些怪力乱神的东西，金发女人自嘲地笑出声，抬头又看了眼那面镜子，吓得一屁股坐在了沙发上。

模模糊糊的景象中，有个人影在走来走去。黑发女人没有穿衣服，只穿了一件黑色的胸衣。

（2）

Regina把那面镜子收进了衣柜里，要是她还能用魔法，非得施上四五个咒语把镜子给锁住。镜子这几天倒是很安分。这是怎么回事？难道她镜子里还有个人？她咬着嘴唇苦苦思索，不会是Sidney带进去的女人吧。她把这个愚蠢的念头掐灭，那傻X还没这本事。难道是那个老鳄鱼干的好事，他做事一向这样云里雾里。

她迟疑地把那面镜子从衣柜里拿出来，镜子上蒙着一层可疑的白雾。

“你到底是谁？”

Emma翘着二郎腿边看新闻边吃泡面，最近工作任务少了很多，她也轻松了不少。她看向客厅墙上的那面镜子，自那日以后，这面镜子纹丝不动，她甚至以为一切是自己的幻觉。难道真的买到了巫后的魔镜？她连忙打消这个念头，那些童话不过是哄小孩的把戏罢了。但这到底是怎么回事？

她皱起眉，走到镜子前。镜子上蒙着一层可疑的白雾，今早她不知擦了多少遍也没擦掉。听说某国建国后动物不准成精，难道镜子捡漏成了精？她被自己的调侃逗笑了，里面突然传来一个女人的声音，Emma屏吸凝神，对方嗓音低沉，冷漠而带着致命的吸引力。

“你到底是谁？”

……难道魔镜真的成精了?

“你是魔镜吗？”

对方沉默了。

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最好看的女人？”

对方沉默了很久，“……妈的智障！”

（3）

Regina重新把那面镜子挂回了墙上，那个愚蠢的女人还能惹出什么事不成？Henry最近拿着一本可疑的童话书，一放学不知道跑哪去玩了。

安静了两天的镜子突然传来了声音，“魔镜魔镜，你在吗？”

黑发女人把镜子取下来，重重地摔在了桌子上。对方显然吓了一跳，半响后，那边传来小心翼翼地声音，“你开启了振动模式？”

Regina翻个白眼，她拽把椅子在桌边坐下，“首先，我不是魔镜。我叫Regina，是缅因州的一个镇长。”

“我叫Emma Swan！请求视屏聊天。”

黑发女人扯扯嘴角，她站起身，忍无可忍地走出房门。

镜子里传来女人的喊声，“Regina！别走啊。”

镇长大人想，她一天都不会再想进那间房的。

不关Emma怎么捣鼓，那面镜子对面始终没了声响。金发女人眨眨眼，想象对方气鼓鼓的模样，像恶作剧得逞般，她唇边带上孩子气的笑容。

对方是缅因州的镇长？Emma用手指敲敲脑袋，那就不是镜子成精咯，难道里面有个微型通讯机?会不会是某个滔天大罪的盗贼和他的组织用过的，为了消灭罪证卖给了地摊。她在镜子上捣鼓一通，也没发现什么机关。金发女人抬头看看钟，打消了砸碎镜子的打算。她可没时间也没钱再去买面镜子，况且，她也还想再见见对面那个女人呢。

她对着镜子画上精致的妆容，镜子上的她疲倦而冷硬。

（4）

Regina局促不安地坐在沙发上，餐桌上的牛排早就冷了。她不安地咬咬嘴唇，隐隐有些生气。昏暗的天空露出微蓝的光，窗外淡白的树叶慵懒地摇摆，如同大海飞扬的白沫。

一阵金属碰撞的声音，黑发女人看向门口。小男孩抱着一本硬纸皮书，他嘴里咬着片面包，柔软的棕发搭在白皙的前额上。

Regina走上前，“怎么这么晚才回来？”

小男孩看她一眼，“你管不着。”

黑发女人微微叹口气，她的语气温柔了些，“吃饭了吗？”

小男孩不耐烦地回答，“我吃了面包。”

“饿吗，我再给你热热？”

“不用了。”

“Henry！”黑发女人按住他的肩膀，逼迫他看着自己褐色的双眸，“我做错了什么吗？”

小男孩深吸一口气，他指关节泛白，死死按着手中那本书，“什么也没有，我说了你也不会信！你永远都不肯相信我，你什么都没做错！”

Regina正想再说些什么，小男孩跑上楼，猛地把自己的房门甩上。

黑发女人怔在原地，等她回过神，打算去收拾桌上的饭菜。墙上的镜子里传来一个微弱的声音，“Regina？你还好吧？” 

金发女人刚洗完澡，正吹着头发。她看着那面镜子想着这些天发生的奇怪的事。镜子上的白雾好像淡了些，模模糊糊能看到对面的景象。Emma连忙放下吹风筒，她大步走到镜子前。里面传来了母子俩的争吵。

Emma看不清小男孩的脸。真是个熊孩子，她想。黑发女人孤零零站在楼梯口的身影让她心脏哪里微微扯动一下。于是她小心翼翼地开口，“Regina，你还好吗？”

对面迟疑片刻，传来怒气冲冲的声音，“谁允许你偷窥别人家的隐私了！”

Emma咬咬嘴唇，声音有一点点的委屈，“你没关音效啊……”

对面的指责劈头盖脸向金发女人砸来，“不管怎么样，偷窥隐私是一件很不道德的事。如果我在你家的每个角落都装上监控器你舒服吗？”

金发女人的脸颊微微发红，“对不起，Regina。”

“我应该把这面镜子砸了。听着，我不关你是谁，别来干预我的生活！”Regina说着转过身去收拾饭菜，计划等下就把那面镜子给扔出家门。

对方小心翼翼的声音传来，“你们两个肯定是闹什么矛盾了。我看得出来你很爱他。我以前本来也有过一个孩子，但我抛弃了他。我现在很后悔，有什么误会就趁早解开，他一定也是爱你的。”

黑发女人愣了片刻,随即大声说道，“与你无关！”

等她收拾好餐桌后，似乎忘了砸掉那面镜子。

（5）

“啊！！！！！！！！”

一声惨叫响彻客厅，Regina放下手中的文件，今天没有会议，她本来想把文件拿到家里看完的。黑发女人无奈地叹口气，“你怎么了？”

对方显然没意料到黑发女人会听到她这一声泣鬼神的惨叫，有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“热牛奶的时候我厨房的烤箱炸了。”

“……你牛奶是不是没拆包装？”

Emma恍然大悟，“靠，我本来想给他做个苹果派当爱心早餐的，结果把烤箱给炸了。”

“你有男朋友了？”Regina一愣。

“对啊，他是个吃货。求了我一星期让我给他做苹果派。大爷每餐都是靠方便面解决，哪里会做什么苹果派，啊啊啊啊啊我要烦死了!”

黑发女人骄傲的唇边露出一个笑容，“那你可请对人了，先把牛奶和黄油按比例调配成浓浆，再把一小碗面粉扣进浓浆里……”

“等一下！”对面传来砰砰砰的响声，过了一会，金发女人的声音由远到近传来，“继续说，我拿好本子了。”

“我刚刚已经说完了。”

“不是吧！大姐，再说一遍！”

“……叫我镇长女士。”

“跪下求你了镇长大人！！！”

黑发女人笑得眉眼弯弯，眸中跳动着细碎的光芒。

Emma坐在沙发上抱着薯片，边吃边看电视。墙上的镜子隐隐约约显露出景象。她无意识地瞥了一眼，立刻跑到镜子前。黑发女人正端坐在沙发上看书，于是她冲对面喊道，“Regina！”

黑发女人抬头看挂在墙上的镜子一眼，“怎么了？”

“宝宝心里苦……”

对方无奈地把书合上，“说人话!”

“好吧。”金发女人眨眨眼，“我失恋啦，我男朋友刚刚和我分手了。”

对面沉默一会，“嫌你苹果派不好吃？”

“怎么可能！”Emma的声音提高八度，“我那么帅气聪明做出来的苹果派怎么会不好吃，况且还有镇长大人你亲自把关。”

黑发女人唇边流露出笑意，“那是怎么回事？”

“他说他找到了真爱，妈的是个厨子。”

Regina呛出了笑，“心疼你。”

“我超级委屈！你要安慰我。”

“好了好了，安慰你。”黑发女人的声音难得温柔下来。Emma突然觉得自己心脏都漏了一拍，她急急忙忙转移话题，“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最好看的女人？”

她原本是没打算收到答复的，但过了片刻，镜子传来黑发女人淡淡的声音。

“我。”

Emma：妈的智障！

（6）

Emma搬张凳子在镜子边坐下，她边吃泡面边和黑发女人聊天，这已经是好几个星期的常态了。

Regina迟疑了一会，她对金发女人说道，“我昨天去找Henry聊了聊，他说了一些……很荒谬的事情。我在想要不要送他去看心理医生。”

“什么荒谬的事情？”

“他说什么我们都是童话中的人物啊吧啦吧啦，真是令人头疼。”

“好奇地问一句，他说你是童话里的谁？”

“巫后。”

金发女人畅快地笑出声，“那我是啥，魔镜吗哈哈哈哈哈。我很想看看你长什么样，一定很漂亮吧。”

对方沉默一会，她不会是害羞了吧？Emma于是把话题扯开，“他一定是童话看多了，我小时候还想象过自己是斩杀恶龙的骑士呢。这也没什么，等他长大了再想起来，也只会觉得好笑了。”

“他还说他亲生母亲是白雪公主的女儿。” 

“送他去看心理医生。”

“可我真的不是他亲妈。当初是秘密收养的。”

“……”

金发女人叹口气，“既然是秘密收养的，他肯定不知道。我要是在你身边非得好好管教一下这个家伙，就算不是亲生的。说自己的养母是巫后，还弄出个救世主母亲也太离谱了吧。”

对方笑笑，“哪天你来我镇上，我上班你管孩子好不好？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好啊。”

（7）

今天是她的生日。

她凑到蛋糕前，吹灭蜡烛。在心里轻轻对自己说：

Emma Swan，生日快乐。

空荡荡的房间只有她一个人，金发女人抬头看看墙上的那面镜子，上面蒙上一层白雾。Regina一整天都不知道去哪了。

Emma感觉心中空落落的，她双手手指交叉，握在胸前。现在该许个愿了吧？

……命运之神啊，我希望我的生活不再这么孤独。 

她的脑海突然浮现出镜子里黑发女人模模糊糊的身影，突然冒出一个离谱的想法。

要不要去缅因州找她？

可缅因州这么大，Regina又愿意自己去找她吗，她的工作怎么办？可她真的好想去见见黑发女人。

Emma反复纠结的时候，大门突然敲响了。她走到门边，打开一条缝，走廊空无一人。于是金发女人探了个脑袋出去，一个小男孩站在门口，抬头望着她。

哪家的小孩子？

对方趁着她愣神，钻进房里，自我介绍，“你是Emma Swan吧，我是你十年前生下的孩子。”

……她眯起眼，上下打量了这个小男孩一番。

Emma的车行驶在高速公路上，她听着身旁小男孩喋喋不休的声音，无奈地叹口气。对方口中的那些童话故事让她想起了Regina家那个不懂事的孩子。

“你家在哪？我送你回去。”

对方笑弯了眼，“缅因州。”

Regina心急如焚。

Henry中午没回来吃午饭，她把整个家都找遍了。又去小男孩平常喜欢去的地方找，通通是徒劳无功。

她把警长叫到她家，托付他帮忙找Henry。警长安慰了她一阵，派警车在整个镇子找了一通。

她开始后悔，后悔先前和他大吵一架，后悔把他送到心理医生那里治疗。上帝，她默默地祈祷，求你把我的小Henry带回来吧。

只有她知道，Henry那些童话故事是真的。但她能怎么做，让小男孩把他的救世主生母找回来，拯救众人顺带毁掉她的幸福结局吗？

指针滴答滴答的声音让她心慌。楼下突然传来敲门声。她又惊又喜地飞奔下楼，又带着几分恐惧。

如果不是Henry呢？

她连气都来不及喘，猛地打开门。她的小男孩正站在门口。

“Henry！”Regina冲上去抱住他小小的身体，隔着衣物温热的感觉让她安心。她抱着他不知有多久，抬起头，一个陌生人正站在不远处对她微笑。

她松开抱着男孩的手，Henry立刻跑进房里。不远处的金发女人穿着红夹克和牛仔裤，向她挥挥手，“嗨~”

“你把Henry带回来的？发生了什么？”黑发女人蹙起眉，她不安地按住手腕，突然想起二十八年前的今天，她为自己的幸福结局施下诅咒，白雪公主的女儿降临人世。

“要进来坐坐吗？”Regina困惑地看着愣在原地的金发女人。对方咽口口水，声音熟悉无比，“Regina？”

THE END


End file.
